User blog:Eddy847/Final Memoirs
These are the confused ramblings of Eddy847. We apologize if it does not make sense, it's not our job. Also, it's worth mentioning that the emotions felt by Eddy847 may or may not have been dramatized. - Well, it's happening. LEGO Universe has. And although we've now known since November, I still don't know what to make of it. Should I cry? Should I send out mournful poetry to all of my friends? Should I shrug my shoulders and say "Oh well, it had to end someday"? In case you don't know me well, I've been playing LEGO Universe since March 27, 2010, when I accepted my invitation to Closed Beta Testing. Since then, I have been able to watch the Universe grow first-hand, and have remembered all of it. From big things, like the release of Pet Cove, Gnarled Forest, and Forbidden Valley, to small things, such as the Duck Shooting Gallery, Mythran sightings, and all of the bugs. So I've seen a lot of this game. I remember being so excited when my pre-ordered LEGO Universe game arrived in the mail, and I eagerly got started as soon as I can. And although at that time I had already mastered most of the game in Beta testing, it didn't make it any less fun. And besides, there were plenty of new worlds and features to enjoy, like Frostivus, Teams, Crux Prime, the Spider Queen, Crux Prime, Ninjago, Crux prime... And then one day, on November first, 2011, it was announced. LEGO Universe will be ending on January 31st (now moved back to the 30th). I remember sitting in shock at my monitor. LEGO Universe, ENDING? That was impossible. Inconceivable. It was too great to end. It was the most sucessful game IN EXISTANCE. But then I found that, outside of my confortable sphere, it WASN'T the most sucessful game ever. In fact, it wasn't very sucessful at all. I was distraught, to say the least. I hadn't felt like this since Bionicle was cancelled. I sat in numb silence as the once peacful community of LU delved into chaotic madness. Everyone wanted to know why. Was it Free to Play? Or Ninjago? Or the CEO of LEGO? Or maybe it was really us, WE are why LU is ending. Whatever the reason, it doesn't change the simple fact: LEGO Universe is closing. And although rumors have sprung up that it will return in the summer, and that such-and-such is developing a new, improved and LEGAL version, and some have been so bold as to claim that it is a publicity stunt, and that it will reopen on the next day, it doesn't change the aforementioned reality that LU will be ended. Right now, you may be wondering, "What's this guy's point? Yeah, he's said a lot of stuff so far, but I'm not sure where he's going with this. And to be honest, I don't think he does either." Well, I do know, you impatient little whippersnappers, and I'm getting there. Now, I've written about quite a bit, from beta testing today. But if you'll notice, I've left out one important detail. And I'm not talking about the Mythran Events, or Properties, or Alpha Testing, although those are all important too. No, the important thing that I haven't mentioned yet is the people. The second M in MMOG, really. When I found out that LU was closing, I was extremly dissapointed. But then I asked myself an... Interesting question. WHY was I dissapointed? What did I miss? What was so special about LU that I wouldn't find anywhere else? Backlot had missions and quirky lines. LEGO Digital Designer had building. Virtually every other game in existance had some form of combat. And the story could always be written down and expanded upon. No, I realized that what I would miss the most is the people. All of the friends I made. From my look-alike, QuantumColossalAsteroid, to the hilarious Nebula, to the talented builder, Brigs. All of you have made LU worthwhile for me. I'll never forget you. When LU closed, I'm sure that we all realized that we still had a million things left to say and do. I'm sure many of us had things planned that didn't go quite as expected. And I'm sure that ''all ''of us were left in shock when we realized that this was real. But before you go and flip a table over in anger, or soak the floors through with your tears, allow me to first give you some food for thought, as it were. Think back to when you first started LU. Do you remember the feeling of excitement you had? Maybe some of you Beta and Alpha testers will recall the joy of being one of the first to test out this new game. I certainly did. And think of when you first got your faction gear, or when a brand new world was released, or when you made a new friend. I'm not asking you to rebuild LU, or to do everything in your power to bring it back. All I ask is that instead of focusing on the bad news, think on the good things instead. Or as a great and wise man (Named Dr. Seuss) once said: "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." I could end this with a silly phrase of mine, like "END OF LINE," or "So long, and thanks for all the bricks!" Instead, I'm just going to say this: May the memory of LEGO Universe forever live in your heart. This is Eddy847, signing out. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts